It is common for data acquisition systems to perform a conversion between the analog domain and the digital domain. Typically this is performed by sampling the input signal at an instant in time and then holding it whilst an analog to digital conversion process is performed. The idealised sample and hold operation takes an instantaneous “snap shot” of the signal value. Such samples of the input signal will contain an instantaneous noise value added to the signal value. This can affect the accuracy of the conversion from the analog to the digital domain. In order to reduce the effect of noise it is known to take multiple samples of the signal, digitizing each sample and finding an average value mathematically. However this does require a proportionately faster analog to digital converter.